We Were Meant To Be
by Angel Starr
Summary: Lily/James story. This mystery of Harry's parents is solved. The story of Lily and James back in Hogwarts, having fights,trageties, and kisses. *kinda sad* (and its not finished until i say so hehe)
1. Default Chapter

***Nothing belongs to me! The FAMOUS writer J.K Rowling made up all the characters and stuff! ok? hehe! okey please read, enjoy, and review!***  
  
The Train  
  
  
~*LILY'S POV*~  
  
I walked nervously back and forth between platform nine and ten. How was I supposed to get onto a platform that was nine and three quarters! I've never seen much of the wizarding world and didn't know anything about magic. I was a straight-A student in my regular school and I immediately jumped to the conclusion that I would fail magic. I spotted four boys laughing and talking. They had large trunks and an owl, just like I did. I watched a stout, nervous looking boy run through between platform nine and ten. Just before my eyes, he disappeared! I walked up to one of the boys. He had messy black hair and round black glasses, in my opinion he was cute. I managed to stammer, "Umm....do you know how to-to-to get on the platform?"  
He stared at me in awe and then came to his senses. He smiled kindly at me and took my hand. He said, "Sure I do. I'll walk in with you."  
Pulling my hand gently, he walked over to the barrier and leaned casually against it. I watched and copied his movements. Then we suddenly fell back and in front of me was a huge train that was billowing purple smoke. I noticed that the boy with the messy hair was still holding my hand. I looked at him and he quickly blushed and drew his hand away. I thanked him and walked away to a compartment. Right when I sat down on a window seat, the four boys came noisily in the compartment. A tall boy with shaggy brown hair sat next to me. He looked right at me and said, "So you're the girl that Jamesy has a crush on!"  
"Don't call me Jamesy, Sirius, or I'll give you a dead arm!" he mumbled. At that point I began to blush and so did James. James mumbled and tackled the tall boy to the ground. While the two where on the floor choking each other, a nice looking boy put his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Remus, that's Sirius and James (pointing to the two boys who were now biting each other on the arm), and that's Peter Pettigrew (pointing to the stout boy).  
I took his hand and introduced myself. As James and Sirius stopped biting each other they sat next to Remus, Peter, and me. Sirius started to sing softly, "James and Lily sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes...."  
James smacked Sirius in the back of his head and punched his arm. Sirius yelled, "Ow! In the baby carriage!!! Muhahahaha!"  
James gave him a death stare and mumbled about something that wasn't true. I looked up at James. He was blushing. My heart had a sudden jolt. He was really cute, I thought. His bright blue eyes are beautiful, although his hair is a mess. His blue eyes makes his hair seem so dark! Just as I was looking at him. James looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
~*JAMES'S POV*~  
  
When I got out of my mother's car with my friends: Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I began to talk excitedly about magic and Hogwarts. When we got to the platforms, Peter got into a nervous jolt and raced toward the imaginary platform nine and three quarters. He disappeared in an instant. Sirius whispered into my ear, "Thank goodness we got rid of Peter! Ooo! Look over there! She's really pretty."  
I looked over toward a girl with glistening red hair and emerald green eyes. I quickly looked away as she walked over. I was surprised when she actually spoke to me. Her voice was so soft and gentle. It almost sounded like a song, but I could tell she was nervous because she stuttered. She said, "Umm....do you know how to-to-to get on the platform?"  
I couldn't believe that my hand was actually sliding into her's. She stared at my hand and looked at me. I was too nervous to look at her so I said, "Sure I do. I'll walk in with you."  
I pulled her hand gently toward the platform. Not wanted to make her run, I leaned casually against the imaginary wall. We melted into the wall and fell backwards. While she was looking at the train, I was staring at her beautiful red hair. It was neatly swept up into pigtails. She stared at our hands, which were still together and I quickly drew away. I blushed and said goodbye. When Sirius found me I told him about the beautiful girl with the red hair. He laughed and jumped onto the train. When we found Remus and Peter in a crowded compartment, we decided to find a quiet compartment in the back. When we joked around and fell into a compartment, I saw her sitting near the window, her beautiful green eyes glistening out the window. When Sirius jumped into the seat next to her a pang of jealousy ran through my body. He said softly in her ear, "So you're the girl that Jamesy has a crush on!"  
I hated when Sirius called me Jamesy, especially in front of the pretty girl. I mumbled in protest. I was so mad at Sirius that I tackled him and wrestled him down to the floor. I heard the girl giggle and began to have a conversation with Remus. I felt another pang of jealously run through my body. Suddenly Sirius bit my arm and I growled in anger. Just as I bit him back I heard her say, "I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you Remus and Peter."  
I got up and sat across from her. Not wanting to talk to Sirius I stared out the window. I could hear him singing softly, "James and Lily sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes...."  
My anger got to it's boiling point and I smacked Sirius on the head and gave him a dead arm. Before he could sing anymore, he howled in pain and laughed evilly. I gave him one of my death stares and mumbled that it wasn't true. I couldn't help but blush because it was true. I had a huge crush on Lily Evans. I only knew her for about an hour too! I stared out the window sensing that Lily was staring right at me. Feeling so happy, I turned toward her and our eyes met. I smiled at her and to my enjoyment, she smiled back. This year was going to be a very fun year, I thought. 


	2. Hogwarts

***None of the characters and settings are mine. Please R/R and Enjoy! =0) ***  
  
Hogwarts  
  
~*LILY'S POV*~  
  
  
When I got off the train I heard a loud booming voice. An enormous young man yelled out, "Firs' years! Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right over there, James?"  
I looked over to my left and saw James nod his head. We approached a large lake and tiny boats littered the bank of it. My heart sank when the large man called out four to a boat. My only new friends were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Of coarse they were going to stick together in a boat. I was about to head toward an empty boat when Sirius grabbed my arm and dragged me to their boat. I looked at Sirius and asked him, "Why did you have me in your boat. Where is Peter?"  
Remus put on a grim face and Sirius grinned and said, "Oh! That little twirp is sooo annoying. You're much cooler and plus your a girl."  
Sirius grinned at me and winked. I just blushed and turned away. I saw that James got tense when I blushed at Sirius's wink. He turned away and sighed. When our boat reached a small underground dock, a woman in a emerald green cloak opened a large wooden door and pursed her lips. Her lips were so thin that when she pursed her lips, they seemed to disappear. The woman led us into a circular room and got up on a small platform off the ground.  
She said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For short terms it's called WHSWW or just Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. Later you will be sorted into your houses. Now will you please form a line and follow me.  
She climbed down from the platform and led us into an huge room filled with older students. They all peered curiously at us. I was so nervous that I clung onto the first thing that was near me, which was James. He looked at me and took my hand. When Professor McGonagall came out with a hat, questions were buzzing through my brain. 'Was I supposed to grab a rabbit out of the hat? Was I supposed to perform some type of magic?' I squeezed James's hand in nervousness. They started in alphabetical order. Starting with Abbott, Henry, who turned out to be a Hufflepuff. They called down all the way to Black, Sirius. I watched him sidle toward the hat with a silly grin on his face. When the hat slid over his eyes the hat screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
I gave a quick smiled toward Sirius while he looked over toward James and I. He took a seat next to a girl with flaming red hair. While I wasn't paying attention to Professor McGonagall, I heard her screech my name. Looking at James with searching eyes, he gave my hand a encouraging squeeze and pushed me forward. My legs were shaking and I let go of James's warm comforting hand. When I sat down on the stool and put the hat over my head I could hear a tiny voice in my ear. It said, "Hmm...very interesting mind you've got there! Very talented, loyal, that means you should be in....GRYFFINDOR!"  
I carefully took the battered hat off my head and sat next to Sirius who gave me a hug and pointed to the rest of them who needed to be sorted. When they called out Potter, James, my heart gave a sudden jolt. What if he wasn't in my house! Would I still be able to see him, be friends with him?!  
Just as the thoughts raced in my mind I heard the hat call out GRYFFINDOR! When sorting was over the hall burst into applause. After the sorting we had a huge feast. Any kind of food that I ever thought up of was there on the table.   
I was full of food and a little hyper. I clung onto Sirius and giggled. He playfully kissed my cheek and my face grew red and I giggled even harder. While I was playing with Sirius I saw James watch us with such jealousy in his eyes. If only he knew how much I liked him, after all Sirius and I would never be because he was such a player.  
  
~*JAMES'S POV*~  
  
When I got off the train I heard a loud booming voice. An enormous young man yelled out, "Firs' years! Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right over there, James?"  
Immediately I knew it was Hagrid. My parents were almost best friends with him. I only saw Hagrid a few times during the summer because he was always hanging around Hogwarts and Dumbledore. I nodded at Hagrid's question and walked forward. We approached a large lake and tiny boats littered the bank of it. My heart sank when Hagrid called out four to a boat. I knew Peter was going to take that fourth spot that was meant for Lily. I mumbled to myself. Peter was always hanging around me when I was small. He lived across the street from me at home and was always bugging me and Sirius or me and Remus or the three of us together.  
Sirius, seeing that Peter was being pushed back by the crowd, poked me and walked away. I was wondering where he walked off to when I saw him hand in hand with Lily. I turned away and stared at the water. When I heard Lily giggle, I looked at Sirius as he gave Lily a small wink. Watching Lily blush at Sirius made me so jealous. I liked Lily a lot.  
When our boat reached a small underground dock, a woman in a emerald green cloak opened a large wooden door and pursed her lips. Her lips were so thin that when she pursed her lips, they seemed to disappear. The woman led us into a circular room and got up on a small platform off the ground.  
She said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For short terms it's called WHSWW or just Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. Later you will be sorted into your houses. Now will you please form a line and follow me."  
She climbed down from the platform and led us into an huge room filled with older students. They all peered curiously at us. I was so nervous that I clung onto the first thing that was near me, which was Lily. I looked at her to see if she objected the touch of my hand, but she looked nervously onward.  
I knew that they weren't going to make us do any magic and I knew that I was going to be in Gryffindor. Ever since last year, I knew I was a seer. I could predict things a few minutes before they happened. Sirius was in Gryffindor, so was Lily and Remus, and oh! Peter Pettigrew HAD to be in Gryffindor. I was very surprised when I sensed that Peter was going to be in Gryffindor.  
When sorting was over the hall burst into applause. After the sorting we had a huge feast. Any kind of food that I ever thought up of was there on the table. After the feast I could tell that Lily was very hyper. She clung onto Sirius's neck and giggled. Sirius was obviously enjoying this because a few minutes afterwards he kissed her on the cheek and had a huge grin on his face. A pang of jealousy ran through my body like an electric shock. If Lily was going to hurt me like this, it was going to be war!  



	3. Lily V.S. James

CHAPTER THREE: LILY V.S. JAMES  
  
~*LILY'S POV*~  
  
I was walking down to my Defense Against Dark Arts class when I saw James in the corner of the hall, making out. After three years of being in the same school with him, I'm used to it. Ever since the my first year he's been playing girls with Sirius. Whenever James is with me, he's either trying to kiss me or he's trying to annoy me on purpose. When I passed James and that skinny girl, I snorted. James looked up from his 'business' and said, "What do you want Lily?"  
I stared at him and battered my eyes at him, jokingly and said, "I want you, Jamsie-poo!"  
When I said that, James stared at me and mumbled, "Don't call me Jamsie-poo!"  
I came closer to James and whispered in his ear, so that he would shiver from my closeness, "Get a life."  
James grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. My plan had worked. The skinny girl that James was kissing before watched all of this and glared at me. She looked at James with tears in her eyes and said, "James Potter! I thought you liked me! Not that annoying girl you have in your arms!"  
With that she slapped James with as much strength she could muster out of that skinny arm and trudged out with a tear and mascara smeared face. I looked at James with a triumphant look on my face and said, "Well, there goes your five minute girlfriend!"  
I walked off to class with James staring at me in disbelief. I knew he was going to think of some kind of horrible revenge for me, but I didn't care. This was a war between us and not even teachers were going to stop it.   
When classes were over and the Gryffindor students trudged into the portrait hole, I sat myself down on a squishy chair in a quiet corner. Taking out my diary, I began to write down what had happened between James and I today. I smiled as I finished writing my entry, but soon that smile faded because right when I put my quill down, his big smiling face was there. I must admit that he was hot. He wasn't a small skinny first year anymore. He was taller and well built since he was on the quidditch team. I caught my breath and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Hi, Lily, mind if I join you and your little diary session."  
I thought about it for a moment. I did have a huge crush on James Potter and I hated him at the same time, it was hard for me to make these decisions. I nodded, but that answer of mine was wrong. Right when I nodded my head, James sat himself right on top of me and held me in an embrace. I struggled to get out of his warm arms and yelled out, "JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR BUTT AND YOUR ARMS OFF OF MY BODY!"  
Obviously this didn't sound right. At least to the people in the Gryffindor common room because everyone was staring at me. I finally pulled myself free and glared at James. Leaving his warm arms made me feel so cold. All I really wanted to do was curl up on him again and fall asleep, but then my hatred toward him took over. I gathered my things and left the common room. Little did I know that I left my diary there.  
  
~*JAMES'S POV*~  
  
This was my usually day of meeting up with my current girlfriend, Mandie. She was a skinny girl with gaunt looks. She looked like she didn't eat at all. It didn't matter to me though, my goal was to annoy Lily as much as possible because I knew she was coming down the hallway at this time. Seeing my girlfriend walk over, I quickly grabbed her and started to kiss her with such passion that I knew Lily would do something about it. As she walked by she glared and snorted at us.I needed to talk to her, I quickly said, "What do you want Lily?"  
To my surprise she leaned over and whispered in my ear,"I want you, Jamsie-poo!"  
I could feel chills go up and down my spine and I shivered. I still had a huge crush on Lily, but I always thought she had a thing for Sirius or Remus. Getting angry I said in a dangerous voice,"Don't call me Jamsie-poo!"  
She moved toward me, her lips almost touching my ear and she said, "Get a life."  
Anger filled my mind again. Expressing my anger toward her was a way different story. Wanting to do something that she knew I was going to do, I kissed her. In my imagination, I think that she kissed me back.   
I just remembered about Mandie still staring at us in disbelief. With a few tears streaming down her face she said, "James Potter! I thought you liked me! Not that annoying girl you have in your arms!"  
Before I could say anything I felt a cold had sweep across my face in a weak slap. I just stared after her dumb-founded. Then it crossed my mind that I had just kissed the girl of my dreams, Lily Evans, and nothing mattered to me except that kiss.  
I heard Lily say something as she left, but all I could do was think about that kiss and her. I had to kiss her again sometime soon.  
At the end of the day, I walked into the common room with my friends and Peter, who always tagged along, when I saw Lily. Sitting alone with her leather bound diary. I knew what she wrote in there because at night I would sneak through it when I had my invisibility cloak.She writes about me all the time and even said in one entry, "I'll always remember the warmth of his hand on the first day of school, when I was nervous."  
I smiled and walked over to Lily in her chair. Hiding myself behind her quill I smiled. When she finished her entry, she put her quill down to find my face smiling up at her. I said, "Hi, Lily, mind if I join you and your little diary session."  
She looked down at me and stared. I loved staring at her emerald green eyes and beautiful red hair. There was always something enchanted about them that took my breath away. When she nodded, I couldn't help myself, but to sit next to Lily and snuggle up with her. She obviously didn't like this position because she screamed out, "JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR BUTT AND YOUR ARMS OFF OF MY BODY!"  
Obviously this didn't sound right. At least to the people in the Gryffindor common room because everyone was staring at me. Lily quickly got out of my arms and gathered her stuff. She quickly ran upstairs to her room, hearing her door slam. I looked around nervously at the people in the common room and saw Lily's diary on the table. I quickly grabbed that and went to my room. I wanted to see what she wrote about me and that kiss we had today.  
When I got up to my room, I quietly walked over to my bed. I drew the curtains around my bed and began to read her sacred diary. She talked about me on almost every page. Diary entry number one:  
September 1  
Dear Diary,  
Today was my first day of being in the Hogwarts. When I first step foot off the train, I felt so nervous. I met my first few friends. They're all guys. First boy I met was named James Potter. He seems nice, he showed me how to get on the platform and he's so cute. Then there's his best friend Sirius Black. He's a joker, but he's also very handsome. He's always playing jokes and getting into trouble. Then there's Remus Lupin. He's cute also, but he's too shy. Remus is gentle, unlike James and Sirius, but Remus is awfully quiet. I met Peter. He's just a tag-a-long. I can see that Sirius and James don't like Peter much. I don't think Remus cares much about Peter. When we entered the castle, there was the sorting. My new friends and I were sorted into Gryffindor. I'm glad that I was sorted in with James, Sirius, and Remus. They're going to be a lot of fun. When the feast ended, I got carried away and Sirius kissed me, on my cheek. I enjoyed Sirius's affection, but I could tell that James was really jealous because he stormed off into his dorm. Well that's all, diary. I'll write as soon as possible.  
With Love,  
Lily  
  
After I read this entry from Lily, I was angry. She thought that Sirius, me, and Remus were cute. I didn't like the thought. It was true that in our second year, Lily had gone out with Sirius just to anger me. They were still going out to this day, but I knew that Sirius was going out with other girls too. I didn't that Lily cared.  
I flipped the pages back and found today's entry. It said:  
  
December 1  
Dear Diary,  
Today was an incredible day. When I was walking down to Defense Against Dark Arts, I saw James and his girlfriend Mandie, making out. I was really jealous. I had a huge crush on James Potter, and there he was kissing Mandie in the corner of the hallway. I wanted revenge, I wanted to hit James and tell him that I was crazy about him, but I wanted him to stop loving Mandie. I tore them apart and then James kissed me. The kiss took my breath away. I was waiting for that kiss all my life. Ever since I met James Potter, I wished for a kiss from him. I only wish for us to be together before I graduate Hogwarts. I love him a lot, I only wish he knew. I'll end up telling him, but he'll probably take it as a joke. Well, that's my story for today.  
With Love,  
Lily  
  
I stared at that entry and frowned. Lily Evans had a huge crush on me. I had a huge crush on Lily Evans. So what was stopping us from being together?  
  
~*LILY'S POV*~  
  
After I ran up to my room, I broke down and cried. I cried till I couldn't shed another tear. James, the boy who I had loved so much, was embarrassed by the students of the Gryffindor house! It was all my fault. I loved how James held me in his warm arms and hugged me. I would always feel safe. Then it hit me, I had left my diary down in the common room. I quickly washed my face and walked down to the common room. People were staring at me and giggling. I glared at them and walked to the chair I was sitting in before. My diary wasn't there. I looked every where around the common room and ran up to my room to search through my bag. As I was searching for my diary, I jumped to the obvious conclusion that James Potter had it. He was probably reading every page by now.  
I sat down on my bed with a haggard look on my face and climbed the stairs back to the common room. Seeing that everyone was crowded around a post board, I pushed my way through a sea of giggling girls. There it was in large silver letters:  
  
*THE WINTER BALL*  
~ALL THIRD YEAR STUDENTS AND UP ARE INVITED~  
~MUST HAVE A PARTNER TO COME~  
~TAKES PLACE IN THE GREAT HALL FROM 7 PM-12 PM~  
*DECEMBER 20th*  
~DRESS ROBES MUST BE WORN~  
  
This was a perfect way to annoy James back! I knew that James was always jealous when I went out with his friends and I knew just the person. I went up to Sirius that night and said, "Sirius will you go to the winter ball with me?"  
Sirius looked up from his work, smiled, and said, "Is this your idea for annoying the sense out of poor James Potter."  
I grinned and nodded. He agreed to go with me and I marched triumphantly back up to the girl's dorm. I was wondering who James would go with to the ball. I bet a line of girls were waiting to ask him. 


	4. Confessions

CHAPTER FOUR: CONFESSIONS  
  
  
~*LILY'S POV*~  
  
The next day, there was something bothering me. The problem was that James stopped annoying me. He's been awfully shy and quiet. I wonder what happened to him. Maybe he was upset about the incident in the common room last night or maybe because he found out that I was going to the ball with Sirius. I had to find out or it would bother me for a long time.  
At lunch time I sat next to Remus and whispered into his ear, "Remus, can you tell me what's wrong with James, I'm worried."  
Remus whispered back, "I don't know, but he said it had to do something with a girl. It's probably about his break up with Mandie. Don't worry he'll get over it in no time."  
I looked down at my plate. James defiantly wasn't upset about Mandie. He got over break ups in seconds. I looked up at James, who was sitting across from me and poking his food and then said, "James, what's wrong. You haven't annoyed me all day and you didn't even say good morning to me, which you usually do."  
James nodded and grunted. He picked up his books and walked off. At that moment, I knew something was wrong and I knew what ever was bothering him, it was about me.  
I rushed out of lunch ran to find James. I finally found him at the lake. He was sitting on a grassy slope and was humming to himself. I walked over and sat next to him. Feeling comfortable and safe I put my head on his shoulder. He sighed and I said, "James, if you don't tell me why you are upset, I won't talk to you for the rest of your life, so tell me what's wrong, please."  
He sighed again and drew a breath. I knew he was hesitating, but he began to mumble a bit. My head was still on his shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his. He looked at me and said, "Lily, do you like me?"  
I got up from his shoulder and said, "Of coarse I like you, you're one of my best friends, even though you may be annoying sometimes."  
I grinned, but soon put on a serious face when I saw he wasn't smiling back. Then he looked at me with such a piercing stare, I would have cried.  
He said, "No, Lily, I mean do you like me. As in more than a friend?"  
I looked at him with searching eyes and finally our eyes met. I was staring into the most innocent blue eyes I have ever seen. I opened my mouth to say yes, but then he understood. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "You do love me, Lily, I could see it in your eyes."  
Tears were forming in my eyes. I've waited for us to be together for so long and now it has happened. He looked at me and wiped away my tears with his warm hand. I smiled and then kissed him gently on the lips. We were there for half an hour until Sirius popped out of no where and said, "So, Lily, we aren't going to the ball together, are we?"  
I smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry, Sirius, I just recently discovered feelings with your best friend."  
Sirius smiled and said, "It's ok, Lils, you guys were meant to be. I'm going with Mandie to the ball anyways."  
James looked up and laughed at Sirius and said, "Mandie? Well, good luck Sirius and be careful. That girl has a bad attitude all the time."  
I laughed and got up off the grassy slope. James stood up next to me and put his arm around me. We walked off to the castle together.  
  
~*JAMES'S POV*~  
  
When I woke up that morning, something was bothering me. I knew Lily loved me a lot, but I wondered if she would ever get up the courage to ask me. I decided that morning to ask her myself. I was too scared to talk to her the whole day, until lunch time. I wanted to ask her at lunch, but I didn't want my friends around. When Lily asked me what was wrong, I mumbled, grunted, and walked away. I knew Lily was going to follow me. By the time I sat down on a grassy slope near the lake, I could hear her coming toward me. My hand was shaking in nervousness and I was worried about what her answer was going to be.  
She sat down next to me and put her red head down on my shoulder, I sighed. Before I could say anything she said, "James, if you don't tell me why you are upset, I won't talk to you for the rest of your life, so tell me what's wrong, please."  
I sighed and drew a breath. *Here I go!* I thought. I started to mumble. I did that when I was nervous and it was defiantly a bad trait I had. She wrapped her arm around me and I could smell her perfume, vanilla. I looked down at her and finally said, "Lily, do you like me?"  
She got up from my shoulder and said, "Of coarse I like you, you're one of my best friends, even though you may be annoying sometimes."  
She grinned up at me, but quickly hid the smile. I gave her one of my 'James Potter angry stares' and tears began to form in her eyes. I didn't mean to make her cry, so I said in a softer voice, "No, Lily, I mean do you like me. As in more than a friend?"  
I couldn't believe that those words came out of my mouth. I looked down at the lake and then at Lily. Our eyes met and I was staring into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I could see into her eyes and into her answer to my question. Her eyes told me, yes.  
I hugged her and said, "You do love me, Lily, I could see it in your eyes."  
She began to cry on my shoulder and I quickly took my hand and wiped them away from her face. She looked so beautiful when she wasn't crying, but when she was crying I always wanted to wipe away her tears.  
When I wiped the last tear, I leaned forward and kissed her. It felt so good to have the girl of my dreams I my arms. When we finally broke apart, I saw Sirius sitting right next to us. He had a silly smile on his face and he said, "So, Lily, we aren't going to the ball together, are we?"  
Lily smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Sirius, I just recently discovered feelings with your best friend."  
Sirius smiled and said, "It's ok, Lils, you guys were meant to be. I'm going with Mandie to the ball anyways."  
I laughed and said, "Mandie? Well, good luck Sirius and be careful. That girl has a bad attitude all the time."  
I got up off the slope and put my arm around Lily and we walked back up to the castle, together. 


	5. Misunderstanding

CHAPTER FIVE: MISUNDERSTAING  
  
~*LILY'S POV*~  
  
It was two days before the ball and all the girls were excited and all the boys were nervous. I, on the other hand, was both. I was excited because I was going to the ball with a boy that had a fan club and nervous because I was going with THE James Potter. I mean, what would he think of me? What if I did something really stupid. Of course I had embarrassing moments with James in the past, but now things were different. I was his girlfriend and we weren't ripping each other to shreds with insults everyday.  
I went down to breakfast, not hungry. James met me with a kiss on the cheek and sat down. I poked my food and my eyes began to mist with tears. Suddenly I burst out into tears and ran from the table. I had a sudden fright that James wouldn't love me anymore just because I burst out in tears. I ran to the common room and fell on the couch. Crying by myself, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw James's kind face smiling warmly at me. At this sight, I cried even harder. He pulled me up in a sitting position and sat down next to me. Hugging me he said, "What's wrong Lily? You kind of gave Remus a shock when you burst out into tears all of the sudden."  
I just sat there crying on his shoulder. At last I drew a rattling breath and said, "I...I...I don't think I'm good enough for you James. I mean, you've got a fan club for bloody sakes!"  
James just laughed and hugged me. I felt very foolish after he laughed. His laugh seem to tell me that what I just said was a stupid remark.  
James said, "Lily Evans, only you are good enough for me and nothing is better than having you soak my shirt with your tears."  
He laughed again and wiped away my tears with one wipe from his hands. He looked at me and kissed me and all my worries just vanished right there on the spot.  
James got up off the couch and held his hand to me and said, "We better get going or we'll miss fun potions."  
I laughed and walked off to class with James.  
At the end of the day I was sitting on James's bed reading a book when Remus walked in. I looked up from my book and smiled at Remus. He smiled back as he plopped down on his bed and started to fake snore loudly. I laughed and poked Remus. He kept on snoring so I jumped off of James's bed and jumped on him, tickling him and laughing evilly. Then at that moment, James walked into room and froze. The picture obviously didn't look right because James's face grew red and he ran out of the boy's dormitory. I knew where he was heading so I slowly walked to the door and sighed. I knew James was understanding, but something told me that this wasn't going to turn out right.  
I made my way down to the lake and saw him there under the starry sky and crescent moon. I walked toward him and sat down next to him. I said slowly, "James, it wasn't what it looked like. Remus is only my friend we were just..."  
Before I could answer he said in a dangerous voice, "You were just kissing him on his bed?"  
I froze and looked at him in disbelief. "You really think that I would kiss one of your best friends? You're insane! I would never do that to you!"  
"Yeah? Well that why did you kiss Sirius a month ago?" he said.  
I looked at him and said, "That was before we were going out, retard!"  
He glared at me and said, "Than what are those rumors going around that Remus likes you?"  
When he said this he got up and ran back to the castle. I sat there and cried. I couldn't believe that James dumped me right before the ball. Now I couldn't go and I didn't have James.  
I walked up to the common room and went to my room. I sighed and sat on my bed. Today was the worst day of my life.  
  
~*JAMES'S POV*~  
When morning came, I was excited to see Lily's face in the morning and her beautiful emerald green eyes. As I came down stairs and met Sirius at the breakfast table, I started to happily butter some toast and hum a happy tune to myself.  
Then I felt her sit down next to me. I kissed her happily on the cheek and continued to hum. Suddenly, Lily burst into tears and Remus fell off his chair with a loud thud. I heard Snape and Malfoy burst into laughter, so I glared at them and ran after Lily. I found her in the common room on the couch. She was crying so hard. I could hear her sobs from under her arm so I cautiously walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave me the most pitiful face I had ever seen. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. I pulled her up into a sitting position and put my arm around her. I could feel her tears sink into my shirt and her sobs rattle my body.   
I carefully lifted her face off my shirt and said, "What's wrong Lily? You kind of gave Remus a shock when you burst out into tears all of the sudden."  
After I said this she put her face back in my shirt and sobbed out, "I...I...I don't think I'm good enough for you James. I mean, you've got a fan club for bloody sakes!"  
I couldn't help myself, but to laugh. I laughed like Sirius had told me a very stupid joke. I said, "Lily Evans, only you are good enough for me and nothing is better than having you soak my shirt with your tears."  
I laughed again and wiped away her tears. She looked up at me with her emerald eyes and I kissed her. She smiled and I stood up and said, "We better get going or we'll miss fun potions."  
She laughed and took my hand. We walked off to potions and even threw an insult toward Snape when he made fun of Lily.  
At the end of the day I told Lily I had a good book on my bed that she could read. She agreed and ran up to my room. I sat down next to Sirius and we began to write the finishing touches on our magical map.  
When we were finished I saw a dot that was labeled Lily and a dot labeled Remus next to her's. I picked up the map and looked at carefully. Then I saw the dot that was labeled Lily move closer to the Remus dot. Then the two dots combined. I threw the map in Sirius's lap and tore down to my room, pushing anyone who was in my path. I ripped the door open and saw Lily sitting on top of Remus with her hands around his neck smiling. My face reddened and before Lily said anything I tore down the staircase again. Sirius tried to stop me, but I ran past him and out the portrait hole. I finally reached the lake, where Lily and I first confessed our feelings. I angrily tore the grass near me out of the ground. The grass seemed to feel pain because it yelled, "Ow! What did you do that for?"  
I sighed and felt Lily sit down beside me. I stared at the lake and frowned. She said slowly, ""James, it wasn't what it looked like. Remus is only my friend we were just..."  
Anger was boiling in my veins and I didn't know how to control it. I lashed out and said, "You were just kissing him on his bed?"  
She stared at me and said, "You really think that I would kiss one of your best friends? You're insane! I would never do that to you!"  
I glared at her and said without thinking, "Yeah? Well that why did you kiss Sirius a month ago?"  
She smirked at me and said, "That was before we were going out, retard!"  
I couldn't believe what she just called me. I could feel my anger level rising by the second. I yelled out, "Than what are those rumors going around that Remus likes you?"  
When I said this I got up and ran back to the castle. I could hear her silently cry. I really wanted to go back, but I could never forgive her from what she did to me. 


	6. Pain and Forgiveness

CHAPTER SIX: PAIN AND FORGIVENESS  
  
~*LILY'S POV*~  
  
The next day was worse. James was having bad attitude problems toward Sirius and Remus. Poor Peter got smashed into a wall because James was so angry. He got so angry that he stayed in his room all day. I was trying to cope with James's fan club. The girls glared at me and hissed mean words when I passed. All I could do was walk on without a word.  
The day was ending and I couldn't take it anymore. I decided I would apologize to James and try to get him to forgive me. I ran up to his room, but he wasn't there. I only saw Remus on his bed reading a book quietly. I moved toward him and said, "Where is James, Remus, I need to talk to him. It's important."  
Remus looked up from his book and said, "He said he was going out for a walk. I suppose he went to the lake, that's where he likes to cool off."  
I thanked Remus and walked off to find Sirius. I knew that James wasn't at the lake and he wasn't with Sirius. He usually goes everywhere with Sirius, but today I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my heart. I found Sirius in the kitchens stuffing his face with food. He smiled with chocolate sauce all over his face. I pushed aside the smile and said, "Sirius, James has disappeared and I don't know where to find him. He's in trouble and I can feel it."  
Sirius quickly wiped his mouth and said in a serious voice, "We have to find James. Get Remus and Peter."  
I nodded my head and tore down to the common room. I found Peter playing chess with Tom Longbottom. I quickly grabbed Peter by the collar and dragged him up to Remus's room. Peter struggled and said, "Lily! What are you doing?"  
I looked at them both and said, "James is in trouble, we have to move fast."  
They nodded and followed me to the school entrance where Sirius sat as Padfoot. I followed Sirius as he sniffed for James's scent. He started to head toward the Womping Willow. Then I saw James. He was unconscious and bleeding near it. I ran to him and pulled his head off the ground and cried. His face was all cut and bleeding. His arms were lashed and his clothes were in shreds. Sirius turned back into a person and told Remus to go fetch Madam Pomfrey. He ran toward the castle and Peter just stood there staring at me cry and hold the unconscious James. Sirius bent down next to me taking James's pulse and said, "Don't worry, Lily, he's still alive."  
I cried even harder. It was my fault he did this to himself. If I told him the whole story before he left, this wouldn't have happened. Then I felt a hand pull me back. I screamed and flung myself on James. I heard Madam Pomfrey say, "Lily, I need to get him to the hospital wing before he looses anymore blood."  
I got off of James and sat there on the grass. Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and it floated behind her while she walked to the castle. I sat there near the blood soaked ground. I got up and walked wearily to the castle.  
When I got into the castle I ran up to the stairs to the hospital wing, accidentally running down a first year. When I got to the infirmary, I saw James in bandages lying on the white sheets of the bed. His face was pale and lifeless. I pulled a seat next to his bed and cried. I sat there all night holding James's hand and crying.   
The next morning, there were no classes because of the ball. I just sat there all day. Sirius and Remus came in once and awhile to check up on him and me. Before the ball started, Sirius bursted through the door all dressed up and in arm and arm with Mandie. She walked up to me and said, "I'm sorry what I said about you Lily and I hope he gets better."  
All I could do was smile weakly and sigh. Sirius walked up to me and said, "Lily, don't worry, he'll come around and be beating up Malfoy in no time!"  
I again smiled weakly and said goodbye to them. I held James's lifeless hand and kissed it. I looked up at the ceiling and said, "James, I'm sorry, I love you and always will!"  
I cried in his hand and suddenly I heard him grunt. I looked up at him and said, "James?"  
He said, "Shhhh, Lily don't cry, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. It clouds those beautiful eyes of yours."  
I looked at him and smiled with tears in my eyes. I said, "James! You're back! I thought you'd die because it's all my fault. I never should have done that to you."  
James said softly, "Did what? Lily, you didn't do anything. I was stupid to think that you would every cheat on me. I love you Lily."  
I sat there and leaned over to kiss him. When we broke apart. I saw Madam Pomfrey look at me disapprovingly. She said, "Child, that's an injured boy. So please don't push his bruises."  
I nodded my head and headed out of the hospital wing. Then it hit me. Today was the winter ball and I had missed it. I didn't care though. As long as I knew that James had forgiven me and that we were together again.  
  
~*JAMES'S POV*~  
  
When I woke up that morning I was in a very bad attitude. I couldn't believe that Lily could cheat on me! I deserved her and she deserved me. We were meant to be. I was being mean toward Remus and Sirius. Peter got in my way in one of my anger outbursts and I accidentally smashed him into a wall. I just mumbled an apology and ran to my room and locked the door. I wasn't going to class today. I wasn't going to eat today. I was just going to stay in my room and think about what Lily did to me.  
When the sun was setting I couldn't stand myself anymore. I wanted to die. I just wanted to end it all here and then. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and ran down to the Womping Willow. I just stood there and stared at it for a minute. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I never cried about anything. I felt my body jump itself right at the Womping Willow. It felt like a million knives were cutting into my body. I yelled out, but then I couldn't see anything and fell to the floor.  
The last thing I saw was Lily's crying face and then I passed out again. I felt so bad to make Lily cry like that. I never did like to see tears stream down her face. When I was unconscious I dreamed that Lily and I got married and we had a son. I could hear an evil laugh and then a flashing green light. Then I saw her there as an angel. My Lily Evans as an angel. Glowing with beautiful white wings and a pure gold halo. She smiled at me and said, "We're together now."  
I open my eyes and grunted. I heard Lily say, "James?"  
I could feel her tears on my hand and I tried to lift my hand up to wipe her hands up, but couldn't. I said, "Shhhh, Lily don't cry, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. It clouds those beautiful eyes of yours."  
She said, "James! You're back! I thought you'd die because it's all my fault. I never should have done that to you."  
I said softly, "Did what? Lily, you didn't do anything. I was stupid to think that you would every cheat on me. I love you Lily."  
At that Lily bent over and kissed me gently. I smiled and fell back asleep. When I woke up the next day I remembered that Lily and I had missed the ball, but it didn't matter to me because I had Lily and no one else would.  



End file.
